


Do It For Your Inner Child

by arobynsung



Category: Castle
Genre: Best Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sleestak? Really?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For Your Inner Child

-

"Sleestak? Really?"

Kevin smirked, "Of course! Land of The Lost, bro"

Javier shook his head, "You're a weird little boy."

"Dude, it's a _classic_!" Kevin argued. "Don't tell me you never-"

He paused a moment in thought then continued, "Oh, wow." It was his turn to shake his head, with sadness- intense sadness- for his partner's inner child, "Your childhood was empty."

The other man just walked away with a scoff, "Come on, these alibis ain't gonna check themselves."

Intense deep sadness. "Empty!"

He got an idea as he ran to catch up, "Yo, Land of The Lost marathon, my place. No arguments." He put a hand on Esposito's shoulder interrupting the objection sure to come, "Do it for your inner child."

-


End file.
